1. Field of the Invention
This field leads to pillows and particularly to pillows for utilization by infants especially when sleeping in the crib. Particularly, this invention is concerned with an infant pillow that is comfortable and easily kept clean and minimized the possibility of the infant not being able to breathe when laying on its stomach with its face, in particularly nose and mouth, pressed against the pillow.
2. Prior Art
Efforts have been made in the construction of mattresses for infants and invalids in order to minimize the possibility of the person's body overheating and the person, particularly an infant, inadvertently suffocating when laying on its stomach with the mouth and nose pressed against the usual imperforate mattress with fine pore coverings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,216, Ormerod, discloses a mattress with a resilient plastic pad with large air holes for the head supporting part and a textile sleeve covering the head supporting part and a plastic sleeve covering the remainder of the pad. Perforations are in the order of a half inch in diameter. This requires special mattress structure which is not readily transportable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,415, Holton, having good head supporting sections pair of metal tubular supports and parallel spaced relationship, thin supporting head rest extending there between is disclosed. This is comprised as a whole mattress structure. The mattress structure is resilient plastic pad with large air holes and head supporting part.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,736, West discloses a mattress structure with air circulating passages connected with air slots at the head to facilitate breathing and other spaces at the base of the mattress for the feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,033, Austen discloses another mattress having air connected passages with optionally insertable plugs to plug certain holes in the top surface while allowing horizontal circulation in the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,938, Lawson discloses a pillow structure to allow free flow of air in passages and to remove the secretions from the nose and mouth. It is comprised of various structures of honey comb material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,380, Watsky discloses a rigid mattress structure to provide support for a person with back problems. The structure is provided with a variety of air passages to maintain the comfort of the user circulating the air to keep the mattress fresh and to prevent overheating. There isn's any suggestion of breathing advantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,476, Watkin discloses a mattress having differentially firm and soft areas to provide the spine with proper curvature for comfort and orthopaedic purposes. This variation in softness and support in different areas is achieved by the varying density in the concentration of apertures of structure of the mattress material. The apertures also serve for circulation purposes, but there is no suggestion of enhanced breathing qualities.
A variation on mattress structures for circulation is disclosed in British Patent 2,225,229 A.
As will be noticed most of the structures are directed towards various ventilated mattress structures which are not portable and are very elaborate in sense of structures.